


It'll Be Okay, Right?

by Some_QueerWriting



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Getting Back Together, Multi, Slow Burn, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_QueerWriting/pseuds/Some_QueerWriting
Summary: My name is Keelin Laurel Luthor-Lance, and I'm like any teenage girl trying to get through high school alive. This implies having to deal with her four moms that have been separated for about a year, a little sister she babysits instead of studying, a dad she can't see cause her three moms hate him, and to top that off gets bullied for having four moms, and one billion dollar dad, that 'doesn't' want her. A secret might make everything even worse.(The Plot is not fully explained in this summary or tags, so sorry for the disappointment if this doesn't live up to your expectations)





	It'll Be Okay, Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just up late and had this Idea, so I put four random people together and said fuck it. 
> 
> I would say comment and leave kudos and all that, but I can't control you. So do whatever Hate, Love, observe, anything, or nothing.

She sat on the couch playing with the hem of her t-shirt as she thought of how she really fucked up this time, and how her Mom would probably kill along with her with her Mama and maybe even her Mother.

"KEELIN," she hears her sisters say to get her attention.

Keelin blinks rapidly, before looking to her little sister Camron, "what?"

Camron points to the door where somebody has been knocking, for possibly quite some time. "Pizza?" the little girl questions with a cute little expression.

Keelin couldn't help but smile, "I think so, little bird," she told the blue-eyed little girl.

"Okay, Lin,"

Keelin walked over to the door and took a peek through the peephole. When she looked, she saw the girl named Taylor Allen-Snow, the girl that helped her when she had an asthma attack earlier today. She opens the door and smiles, "One cheese pizza with no tomato sauce." Taylor looked up, "oh... Hey Killer."

Keelin frowned at the nickname, "my name is Keelin, K E E L I N, and it's not pronounced Key-lin, its Kay-lin. Its Irish," she said making the other girl roll her eyes, and chuckle.

"I know, Just a rumor I guess. Thought I should call you No Tomato Sauce," its Keelin's turn to roll her eyes. "like who does that," the girl teases.

"Well people that are allergic to tomatoes, like me."

The girl smiles, she went to say something but was interrupted, "LIN, MAMAS CALLING," Camron yelled running and holding up the phone. The girl frowns at Taylor and hides behind Keelin's leg. "Who is that," the small girl whispered.

Taylor chuckled, "she reminds me of my little brother Caleb, well when he was five."

"you have a brother?" Keelin asked looking to her sister, who is burring her face into her hips as if her young life depended on it, and then back to Taylor.

Taylor nodded, "One brother and one sister that is from my dad previous marriage, and my younger brother from his current relationship now which is my mother." Taylor realized she was rambling. "Sorry... your total is 15.04."

Keelin haded her twenty from her pocket and took the pizza from the girl. "Keep the change," she told her sternly before smiling.

Taylor bit her lip, "will do No Tomato Sauce," she teased before walking to the car parked by the curb.

Keelin waited for her sister to let go of her leg before closing the door to the house. She set the pizza down and felt her phone buzz repeatedly in her back pocket.

**SuperMama: 5 Missed Calls**

**Mrs. Luthor aka Mother:** Keelin your Mamas getting worried can you call her.  
**Sent at 5:39**

 **The Canary:** Kay, Please answer your, Mama, please, I beg of you, my child.  
**Sent at 5:43**

 **Major Mom:** Keelin Laurel Luthor Lane Lance Danvers (Queen) answer your Mama!  
**Sent at 5:46**

 **SuperMama:** Keelin answer the phone or I'll be there in less than ten minutes!  
**Sent at 5:47**

 **MaxAMillonair:** Hey... I know we haven't talked in a few weeks but... Well, you know what. Just call me when you have the chance.  
**Sent at 5:48**

Keelin frowned at her phone, she sent a quick text to her Mama, telling her everything was okay. Everything wasn't okay as she was freaking out over her not so ex-boyfriend Max Palmer. _Everything is gonna be Alright, Right?_

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine, cause I am an Amuter Writer.


End file.
